percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Perseus Attraction - Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Phoenix Award nominated 'The Perseus Attraction'. As with all the 'Seasons' it covers one of the original 'PJ and the Olympians' novels, 'The Lightning Thief', and is set out as if it is a TV Series in the style of how it refers to each 'book'. It consists of 18 episodes. It was followed by another season, Season 2. It is rated T for violence, language and sexual references. Episode List # My Latin Teacher Sprouts a Shotgun ''- Percy Jackson was never normal. A series of strange events, involving a shotgun, a gay satyr, and his crazy maths teacher kicks off a new stage in his life, one that Percy could never have anticipated. #''Annabeth Has A Spasm ''- Enter Annabeth, the new love interest and the secondary protagonist of the series. Percy discovers the power of the Attraction, meets Pedo D, and gets involved with Luke Castellan, which is a bad thing. #''We Fight To Noah And The Whale - ''Luke teaches Percy a new form of fighting, Chiron discovers how all the students skip sword class and Annabeth comes up with a name for the Attraction. #''Chiron Spoils Lost For Me ''- Annabeth assigns Percy a stupid duty, Chiron reveals their quest, and Percy is claimed by his godly parent. #''We Complete Kate Moss' BFF Quiz - Percy, Annabeth and Grover leave to take up their quest, Luke has a unexpected present for them and Grover tests Percy and Annabeth's aptitude as a potential BFF. #''Zeus Is Vexed By A SquareBox ''- Zeus doesn't like the Percy Jackson movie, Apollo works out too much, and Artemis becomes attracted to Percy. #''I Take Medusa Out For Dinner - ''The Heroes face their first danger, Percy takes Medusa out on a date and Annabeth has a pleasant fantasy. #''I Living In A Gay Rom-Com - ''Annabeth has a plan to sleep with Percy, Grover has a run in with his old Ex, and Percy confronts his mother's death. #''Monsters Fall To Jelly Beans - ''Arty has a flu, Zeus and Hera realise that their daughter is obssesed with the Attraction and Percy discovers something useful about Jelly Beans. #''Ares Tries To Rape My Dog - ''Grover accidentally leads all the monsters to the Heroes, Percy uses the Perseus Attraction to get free food and they have a run in with Ares in a deadly game of comebacks. #''I Defend The Biscuits - ''Luke plays Zumba with Kronos, Percy talks to a 'peasant' zebra, Annabeth saves Percy from 'the biscuits', and Rick Riordan changes some of the plot. #''Groovy Grover Faces Disco Darren - ''Annabeth builds a city, Percy acknowledges the stupidity of his situation again and Grover takes part in a battle to the death. #''My Sword Becomes A Retarded LED Light - ''Percy makes a discovery about his sword, Grover finds out that converses are not in fashion and Luke calls at a really bad time. #''Hades Depresses Us All - ''Grover discovers Annabeth's dark secret, the Furies sing a weird song, and Percy meets his depressed emo uncle. #''Van Morrison PWNs Ares - ''Percy discovers Retard's bloody legacy (it killed every hero which used it because its retarded), Annabeth comes up with a plan to allow Percy to defeat Ares and Grover gives Perce a crappy gift. Van Morrison stars. #''Gods Meets Me, I Meet Gods - ''Percy decks Apollo, Arty finally meets Percy and Zeus' brother makes an appearance. #''My Dad Stinks: Fact - ''Percy meets his father, Poseidon is beaten up by Gabe and Percy gets a new brother in 9 months time. #''The Season One Finale - ''Percy has a heart to heart with Chiron, Mr D makes an unwelcome appearance, Grover confronts Annabeth about her secret and Luke makes a startling confession to Percy. Percabeth chapter. Character Appearance List Main Cast *Percy Jackson - 18 episodes *Annabeth Chase - 15 episodes *Grover Underwood - 16 episodes *Luke Castellan - 6 episodes Major Supporting Cast *Chiron - 6 episodes *Mr D - 3 episodes *Arty - 3 episodes. *Zeus - 3 episodes *Ares - 2 episodes Guest Cast *Kronsis - 1 episode. Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story)